the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Carnifex
"Do not mistake my kindness for a change of heart; I want a rematch." ''- Carnifex to General Ozark With his birth name having been lost to time, '''Carnifex' is only known by his title; he is the Bloody Butcher, and a warlord once revered because of his many conquests and victories. Due to a dark deal made to bring back his dead wife, Carnifex was forced into slumber for 1,800 years; when he eventually awoke, he found himself in a land that was no longer familiar to him. Now, he fights to seek out his wife, hoping to earn some answers and fill in the gaps of his millenia-long rest. Biography Birth of the Butcher In ages long past, Carnifex had been born to a simple family in a simple town; Midrun was a place like any other of the era, and nothing special to speak of it. As Carnifex grew up, he learned many useful trades: blacksmithing and bladesmithing being among them. They were important as the current era was a tumultuous period; war was common, and innocent villages were often caught in the crossfire. Warlords often fought for control over the southern territories, and Midrun was among them. Of course, at the time, there was no one in Midrun who would be able to fight back, but that was bound to change eventually. As Carnifex grew up, he became stronger and wiser. He earned scars from exploits in mercenary work, and run-ins with other war bands that skirted along the fringe of the southern borders. As with any and all conflicts, hostilities grew as the years pressed on; tensions rose until inevitably reaching a breaking point. A warlord from the north set their sights on the south, and all hell broke loose after that. It was clear that the warlord's intentions were meant to unite all the scattered factions under one banner, but not everyone wanted to follow so willingly. Those who did not abide were slain, strung out for everyone to see. From this grand war to unite the lands, the tale of Carnifex truly began. With his skills and his talents, Carnifex took to the battlefield with a legendary vigor some might call demonic. When Carnifex and the Northern Warlord met on the field, it was a duel from which bards would sing praise for decades to come. Unfortunately, the warlord's claims were true and in his death, the resulting power struggle caused more harm than good. Still, Carnifex's aptitude for killing earned him his namesake, among others. He became a feared warlord as well, For years to come after that, Carnifex would become known for his brutal efficiency in combat, and his kill count; though often embellished in tall tales, the real number was still something to be feared. The Fall Sometime after the rise of the Butcher, Carnifex found himself wed with a rather curious woman named Scarlet. She had no prowess in battle, so it was common that she would see Carnifex come and go, off on some great conquest in a distant land. Figuring that his new life would see him in constant battles, Carnifex sought out the blessing of a priest. Little would Carnifex know, the priest was powerful; Carnifex was granted immortality, with the exception being that he could only die in battle. Being a great warrior, it was something that Carnifex had always dreamed of; he would not die until the fight was worthy enough to deem it. On his return to Midrun, Carnifex was horrified to discover that the village had been attacked by bandits. Scarlet had been killed in the attack, leaving Carnifex stricken with grief. Unable to accept the loss of his wife, Carnifex exhumed her body just days after her funeral. Disappearing into the depths of the forests surrounding Midrun, he intended to make a dark deal to resurrect his wife. Occultism was growing ever popular in the four territories, and with it, Carnifex hoped to be successful in his endeavors. With a drop of his blessed blood, Carnifex completed the ritual and summoned forth the demon Liderk; a demon of heresy. Liderk's knowledge of the dark arts were vast, but she was a fickle creature. She had no interest in bringing back Carnifex's beloved, but saw an opportunity to walk among the mortals for once. Liderk took over Scarlet's body and made it her own. No longer having any use for Carnifex, Liderk intended to kill the man; however, as Liderk controlled Scarlet's body, Carnifex refused to fight his wife. By denying the battle, Carnifex could not be killed whatsoever, thus causing Liderk to seek other means of dealing with him. Through trickery, Liderk placed a spell of suspended animation upon Carnifex; if she could not kill him, then he would sleep forever. Liderk left to parts unknown, likely to take advantage of her new mortal form. With Carnifex in this state, it appeared as though he was dead, and his subjects believed it. Overcome with grief over the loss of their great leader, the people of Midrun created a great tomb in honor of the Butcher. It was here that Carnifex was laid to rest, never to awaken again until almost two thousand years later. Present Day It was inevitable that the spell's effects wore off, though they lasted for almost two millenia. Carnifex rested in suspended animation for that long, unaging and unaffected by the passage of time. The effect seemed to extend to the tomb surrounding him, keeping it intact. When Carnifex finally awoke, he was confused to where he was at; the area was unfamiliar, and his memory was hazy at best. Escaping the tomb landed Carnifex in the middle of a frozen tundra, and his confusion became even worse. Almost immediately, Carnifex was ambushed by the viciously territorial dire bear. His warrior reflexes kicked in quick, and Carnifex was able to slay the beast with minimum effort. Easing into this new land, he thought to himself how the bear would taste. After fighting off some wolves who sought a meal out of him and his fresh kill, Carnifex set off into the wilderness to seek out civilization. Out of the blue, a bullet pierced through his lung and knocked the wind out of him; Carnifex was immobilized, met with the grinning face of a stranger. Tied up, the stranger dragged him off to an abandoned shed out in the midst of the wilderness. The man called himself Billy Samson; a slave trader who found an easy mark in this man who wandered aimless. Billy commented on how Carnifex would fetch a good price in the markets, and that the buyers were already on their way. Coming from a different era entirely, Carnifex begged to know why the man was doing this, with his only answer being that Billy just wanted a decent meal. Once the buyers arrived, they sized up Carnifex and gave a going price. Just as Billy handed Carnifex off, the Butcher turned on his captors and slew them with a clean motion. Turning his weapon on Billy, the man quivered with fear and began to sob. Feeling some sense of sympathy for the poor sod and his delicate predicament, Carnifex forgave him, with the condition that if he were ever to do it again, Carnifex would not be so merciless the next time. After being directed towards the nearest town, Carnifex went along his way. Path to Power The Sapphiria/Rubidia War Appearance Carnifex appears as a man in his prime, resting at six feet in height with an impressive musculature cultivated from years of intense combat. One more noteworthy feature is his eyes, which display a form of heterochromia; the irises of Carnifex's eyes are green, with a ring of gold around the pupils. It is also worthy of note that it is very uncommon to see Carnifex out of his warlord armor. The armor is a uniform black, with many tooth-like ridges covering various edges. The material is likely some sort of plated steel, allowing maximum protection and minimum penalty to mobility. There exists a gap in his helmet where about the mouth would be; with teeth at the end and teeth at the front of his collar, this creates the illusion of a monster's maw, further solidifying his threatening presence. Horns protrude from the top of his helmet, not too dissimilar from common depictions of the devil. Personality Carnifex is best described for his thoughtful attitude, often caring for those he values and those who work beneath him. When in situations that demand a strict work ethic, Carnifex exudes a rigid professionalism and efficiency that put him years beyond that of his peers. His strategy can be thought of as cautious planning, as he is able to think ahead and stay ahead of his enemies, even in the middle of a battle. He is extremely experienced in different fields, allowing him to view certain situations with a mental clarity that most could not manage to achieve. While Carnifex usually gives strangers the benefit of the doubt, he has trouble trusting most people, considering how his own time was so rife with war and betrayal. Abilities WIP Relationships Scarlet/Liderk Being his first and only wife, Carnifex held a deep love for Scarlet that couldn't diminish, even past her eventual death. Even as Liderk antagonizes him frequently, he could never bring himself to harm her, due to the fact that Liderk now possesses his dead wife. Carnifex likely protects her, hoping that he might keep her safe just a little while longer; towards Liderk, he likely tolerates her because of this, and never seems to show any aggression towards her. Ozark Category:Characters Category:Native